Dareka Ga
Dareka Ga (誰かが) es un ending interpretado por el dúo japonés Puffy y se usó en Naruto Shippūden la Película: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego como un OST. Utiliza instrumentos típicos de bandas de rock, como son la batería, guitarra eléctrica etc. Sinopsis La película trata del gran potencial en el inicio de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi cuando ninjas poseedores de Kekkei Genkai comienzan a desaparecer de Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure,y Sunagakure. Como es la única aldea que no es afectada por estos sucesos, Konohagakure es señalada como la causante de este gran incidente, y comienzan a circular rumores de una posible rebelión. Con las otras naciones amasando tropas en las fronteras del país del Fuego, amenazando con una invasión, el Señor Feudal le ordena a Tsunade capturar al verdadero responsable y probar la inocencia de Konoha; en el caso de fallar, el País del Fuego será forzado a destruir la villa para preservar la paz mundial. El verdadero culpable y principal antagonista de la película, Hiruko, es un ninja renegado y amigo de los Sannin, quien se fue de Konoha hace mucho tiempo atrás, después de crear la Técnica de la Quimera, un Jutsu que le permite absorber tanto el chakra como el Kekkei Genkai de otros ninjas. Establecido en el monte Shami con sus seguidores, Ichi, Ni y San (curiosamente “uno, dos y tres” en japonés), Hiruko usa un genjutsu para protegerse en el cielo sobre Konoha, anunciando que obtendría los Kekkei Genkai del País del Fuego y se volvería inmortal e invencible, entonces provocaría la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi y conquistaría el mundo. Con Hiruko intentando usar el poder del eclipse solar para llevar a cabo su plan, la carrera para derrotarlo comienza mientras el momento del eclipse se acerca. Letra Romaji= kumotte ra doonattsu tabe taku natta kedo ano ana ha nan de ai teru no ? kawaii kedo dare mo oshie te kure nai demo wakatteru koto ha aru dare ka ga nai te tara dakishimeyo u sore dake de ii dare ka ga waratte tara kata o kumo u sore dake de ii hare ta ne hashiri ni yuko u dekiru tokoro made da n go ya soko ni aru yo ocha non de kou yuuhi ha doko ni shizun da no ? ano ko no haato no mukou gawa dare ka ga taore tara okose ba ii sore dake de ii dare ka ga tatta nara sasaere ba ii sore dake de ii mie ta ne iku beki toko honto ha saisho kara wakatte ta mayou no ha atarimae sa dare ka ga nai te tara dakishimeyo u sore dake de ii dare ka ga waratte tara kata o kumo u sore dake de ii dare ka ga taore tara okose ba ii sore dake de ii dare ka ga tatta nara sasaere ba ii sore dake de ii EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY |-| Español= Si las nubes fueran Donuts nos las podríamos comer, pero… ¿Ese agujero cómo se abriría? Es lindo pero… Nadie no los enseñará, pero son cosas que tenemos que comprender Si alguien… llora, simplemente abrázalo Si alguien… ríe, simplemente júntate con él Hace buen día, vamos corriendo hasta el lugar La tienda de dango está ahí vamos a beber té ¿Dónde se esconde el sol por la tarde? Al otro lado del corazón de ese niño Si alguien… se cae, simplemente ayudale a ponerse de pie Si alguien… se levanta, simplemente sostenlo Lo haz visto, debe ser interminable desde el verdadero comienzo Comprendemos que estar confundido es normal Si alguien… llora, simplemente abrázalo Si alguien… ríe, simplemente júntate con él Si alguien… se cae, simplemente ayúdale a ponerse de píe Si alguien… se levanta, simplemente sostenlo Todos necesitamos a alguien Todos necesitamos a alguien Todos necesitamos a alguien Todos necesitamos a alguien |-| Kanji= 作詞：チバユウスケ 作曲：チバユウスケ くもってら　ドーナッツ　食べたくなったけど あの穴は　なんであいてるの?　かわいいけど 誰も教えてくれない　でもわかってることはある 誰かが泣いてたら　抱きしめよう　それだけでいい 誰かが笑ってたら　肩を組もう　それだけでいい 晴れたね　走りにゆこう　できるところまで だんご屋　そこにあるよ　お茶飲んでこう 夕陽はどこに沈んだの? あの子のハートの向こう側 誰かが倒れたら　起こせばいい　それだけでいい 誰かが立ったなら　ささえればいい　それだけでいい 見えたね　行くべきとこ　ほんとは最初から わかってた　迷うのは　あたりまえさ 誰かが泣いてたら　抱きしめよう　それだけでいい 誰かが笑ってたら　肩を組もう　それだけでいい 誰かが倒れたら　起こせばいい　それだけでいい 誰かが立ったなら　ささえればいい　それだけでいい |-| Inglés= It's getting cloudy. . . and I want a doughnut I wonder, why does the doughnut has a hole? It's cute though. . . Man, no one ever wants to tell me But, I do know about other things too~ **chorus pt.1** When somebody cries it's okay to give them a hug When somebody laughs it's okay to put your hand on their shoulder & join them Hey, when the sky clears up, let's run as fast as we possibly can There's a restaurant over there, let's have some tea! Hey, where did the sunset disappear to? It's beyond our childish hearts **1 **Chorus pt.2** When somebody falls down be a good sport & help them up - -2 When somebody stands tall be a good sport & support them We've always looked ahead & knew where to go from the very start Ya know, if you hesitate, you'll get lost **Chorus pt.1 repeat** **Chorus pt.2 repeat** EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Jiraiya *Iruka Umino *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Tenten *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Hinata Hyūga *Shino Aburame *Gaara *Temari *Kankurō *Tsunade *Hiruko *Ichi *Ni *San *Baki Video Original thumb|center|600px| Curiosidades * Es la primera película de Naruto Shippūden donde aparece Ino Yamanaka. * Los ninjas a los que Hiruko les roba el Kekkei Genkai se parecen a Pakura de Sunagakure y a Gari de Iwagakure. en:Dareka Ga Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings